Mask of Diamond
by Constellations101
Summary: London has not spoken to the twins in years. Will the twins be aple to put aside their differences with London in order to help her escape from her current situation.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I'm writing a non anime/manga so hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life.**

** Mask of Diamond**

** Chapter 1**

"London, how could you do this to us? We were best friends. Didn't that mean anything to you?" Cody exclaimed in anger.

Zack knew his twin well enough to know that at the moment he was seething in anger but was trying to control it in fear of diminishing the image that he had painstakingly perfected.

"She was probably faking our friendship. Just like she faked her intelligence and personality." Zack added bitterly.

A pregnant pause followed Zack's words.

"You were the ones who underestimated me. You were the ones who thought low of me. You thought I was just a stupid heiress. If you were good friends..." London didn't finish her sentence.

"What, London, if we were good friends then what?" Cody asked.

"If you were good friends then you would have seen through the mask."

"You're unbelievable!" Cody said before briskly walking out the room.

Zack was about to follow his twin but paused at the door. He looked over his shoulder. "I thought we meant something to you, London. I guess we were equivalent to the latest fashion trends; something to amuse yourself with until something better came along." Zack turned around and left.

However, if he had cared to look behind one last time, he would have noticed the single tear the heiress had let slip pass her carefully constructed mask.

_A mask made of diamond._

* * *

"Hey, sweet thang." Zack said to Maddie.

Maddie reciprocated his words with an expression of neutral boredom.

Maddie was finishing her final year in Harvard. However, she still worked at the Tipton during the summers. Zack had found his talent in selling cars and was currently living a reasonably comfortable life. Cody was studying law in Yale. However, during the summer, the twins made it a habit to visit their mother at the Tipton Hotel.

"So how was your visit to London?" Maddie questioned.

The silence that resonated after her question was answer enough.

"Didn't you ever try to stay in contact with London?" Zack asked. He reached behind the counter in a feeble attempt to grab the candy cane.

Maddie swatted his hand away before replying. "We kept contact for two months after she left the ship but then her dad died and she ceased all contact with me. Mr. Moseby tried to contact her but she refused to see him let alone talk to him. He still tries to contact her every few months."

"That is harsh. I mean he practically raised her." Cody said as he watched Mr. Moseby greeting guests across the lobby.

"Do you guys think that maybe there's something wrong with London." Zack voiced the question they were all thinking.

"I don't care either way. London treated our friendship like a lie. She lied to us for years. The girl practically lived a lie." Maddie exclaimed in obvious anger.

There was a commotion in the middle of the lobby. Esteban was talking with a fat woman decorated in jewels and diamonds. Her tone was snobby as she addressed Esteban. "I want you yo guard my mask with your life. It is made of diamond. It already has a crack because of my stupid butler." Suddenly her mask cracked and shattered in a million pieces.

"How the hell did it break? It cost a fortune!" The snooty woman enunciated every word with a hint of surprise.

"Maybe you were holding it with a tight grip?" Esteban suggested lamely.

The woman just looked at him coldly. "Diamond is almost impossible to break."

Cody sighed. "But even so...London was once our friend and if she happens to be in trouble then I can't walk away with a clear conscious."

* * *

Bailey's party was an extravagant affair. The room was decorated with ruby encrusted figurines of mermaids and gnomes. Glass figures of famous people, in history, occupied the rooks and crannies. The food was situated on real gold tables. The chairs were made of mahogany wood imported from Germany.

Bailey was a successful businesswoman who worked in co-operation with Chelsea's, a friend of London, dad. The party was being thrown in honour of her success.

London was standing by the railing alone. She was observing the guests dancing and mingling below.

"I never thought the day would come when London Tipton would stand alone and watch other people have fun." Zack murmured hesitantly.

"I thought you never wanted to see me."

"I was angry." Zack didn't apologize because he didn't think he had done anything to be sorry for.

Together they watched the guests below laughing and drinking without a care in the world. Zack wished he could just escape in the sound of the laughter of others. Back to a time when things were easy. He missed the innocence concealed within laughter. He hadn't even realized its departure until it was too late.

"I'm going to go get some cake. Do you want some?" London asked Zack.

"No thanks."

London was about to return to her place by the railings when someone stopped her. Zack strained his ear to listen to the whispered conversation.

"London, honey, what is that?" The man questioned, pointing to the piece of cake in London's hand.

"I was hungry." London replied simply.

The man chuckled. The sound sent goosebumps up Zack's arms. "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, how do I say it so that someone as simple as you can understand."

There was a momentary silence between the two. Zack decided that he did not like the man.

The man continued. "Honey, aren't you getting fat?"

Zack was boiling with hatred for this man. He wanted to go over and punch the guy black and blue for even insinuating such a ludicrous thought.

"You're right. I'll put it back." London said.

Suddenly Zack felt cold and empty.

When London returned, the man had left.

Before Zack could question London about the man, Bailey arrived.

"London!" Bailey exclaimed in excitement.

"Bailey...ugh...that dress is hideous. And those shoes do not go with those earrings."

"It's nice to see you again, London ."

"No seriously. The eighties called and they want their dress back." London started laughing at the retort.

And for the first time, Zack Martin realized...

How fake London's laughter sounded.

**I know the scene with the fat woman was lame but I incorporated it anyways.**

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

Mask of Diamond  
Chapter 2

* * *

Cody was standing by the railing, overlooking the vast view. The flickering lights reminded him of fairies from the Disney classics he used to take great pleasure in watching as a child. He had found comfort and security in the 'Happily Ever Afters' which were lacking in reality. This form of security had stretched onto his teenage years but it had remained secret in fear of Zack's jesting and his mother's concern regarding his refusal to depart from his childhood memoirs. Hence, the blankie obsession dubbed by his mother and used as a form of ridicule by Zack.

However, he had never seen his obsession as a problem despite being a renowned scientific genius. It had been his means of an escape from reality. Most teenagers find refuge in drugs and alcohol; he had taken refuge in his childhood memoirs.

"Cody..." A soft voice whispered behind him. He didn't bother to turn around. If the person desperately wanted to talk to him, she would approach him.

The nameless voice took her place beside him. He realized he hadn't talked to her since they had broken up which was a month after their graduation.

The silence that stretched between the two was awkward and stifling to say at the very least.

"So how have you been?" Bailey questioned hesitantly.

Cody was not in the mood for small talk. He knew what Bailey wanted but he wasn't sure if he wanted the same thing. He was determined to seize any leverage she could use to convince him to analyze the feelings he had buried years ago. "You broke up with me."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends." He recognized the desperation in her voice as well as the slight exasperation. He did not understand what she had to be exasperated about. She was initiating this conversation on her own terms.

"We are ex boyfriend and girlfriend. That's exactly what it means." He replied in clipped tones.

"Cody...I never stopped caring about you. I love you but not like I would a special someone."

"Why...?" It was only one word but the answer meant the whole world to him. He had spent many restless nights wondering why she had left him.

"It wasn't working out. Our relationship was like walking on eggshells. It was ripping at the edges."

Cody had felt it too. It had been exhausting and sometimes he wondered if it had been worth it. However, he had been unprepared for the pain that assaulted him after the break up.

"We couldn't have fixed it. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. It came out sounding like a question.

"I guess." The words sounded shallow and brittle to Cody's ears.

"That's great." Bailey said in that fake sweet voice that he loathed. She had used that tone a lot in the months prior to their break up.

"You're a great guy, Cody but I had come to terms with the fact that I can't have my Cinderella moment with you. I hope we can still be friends." The 'we can still be friends' mantra kept repeating in his head. He was starting to feel sick of that line. He was sick of her voice; insincere and fake. He was sick of her being in his life.

"Bye." Bailey muttered before leaving him to his musings.

He was sick of walking in circles.

After all, he would never be the right guy for any girls' Cinderella moment.

He wasn't sick.

He wasn't the Prince Charming to any Cinderella.

He was sick.

* * *

Cody was heading to the washroom. He paused, outside the women's because of the loud voices.

"How dare you talk to that man. You slut! Don't I give you everything you want. What more cN you want? But no, you go behind my back and...and elope with another man."

"I told you we were just talking."

"A likely story. You said the same thing about that weird, short guy. Mr. Moseby."

"Mr. Moseby is like a father figure to me. How can you insinuate that anything happened between us."

"I don't need any reasonable grounds to contradict you. You're a slut after all."

A resounding slap echoed reverberated throughout the hallway.

Cody flattened himself against the wall as a beefy man strode out of the washroom. His bulky frame and immense height made Cody feel small and insignificant. Like he was part of the wall.

Moments later, London emerged from the washroom. Her eyes were bright and puffy and there an angry, red, hand-shaped mark on her cheek.

"London, are you okay," questioned Cody.

London glanced at Cody before looking away. She didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I'm okay, Zack," London replied heartily.

Cody frowned. "I'm Cody."

London laughed and walked away.

Just like she had in the past.

* * *

Zack and Cody were lounging on the sofa and watching some corny movie where the couple overcome adversity and end up together.

The party had left them both exhausted and wearisome. They had somehow managed to plaster fake smiles on their faces for most of the party. Cody had reiterated the washroom incident to Zack who had replied with great indignation and fury. Cody had managed to appease Zack's anger for the most part.

"I can't believe that douche would treat London like that." Zack exclaimed randomly after two hours of just watching the film.

"Zack do you have feelings for London." Cody asked in a hesitant voice.

The silence that preceded his question was all Cody needed to know that the answer was affirmative.

"I don't know man." Zack sighed and ran a hand through his unusually dishevelled hair. I think I've always liked her but never actually known. If that makes any sense."

Cody thought it made a lot of sense. Unlike most recent things occurring in his life.

The silence that followed the revelation was punctuated once again by Zack.

"I messed up big time, dude."

The movie was coming to an end. The man had just proposed to jovial woman. The woman had accepted his proposal by jumping into his arms and giving him a passionate kiss.

Unfortunately, the couple had gotten their 'happily ever after,' Cody thought cynically.

* * *

**merry Christmas! Review**


End file.
